dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived The Abraxis Manor
tThis esteemed manor is the home of the Seeker of Time, Starr Abraxis. This manor looks small on the outside, but has a massive interior that is in a Victorian Style. There are a couple of chandiliers here and there, and the utilities have been upgraded to suit Starr and his Guests needs. The attic of the manor is lined with many priceless artifacts Starr's grandfather has found, and given to him. He dusts them everyday, so no dust is collected. There is a training hall within the manor, which is mainly used to help Starr hone his accuracy, and speed. There is a library filled to the brim with journals and books he has found on the theories of Time Control, and Temporal Energy. He is actually making a log of his experiences controlling it so far. The foyer is one of the most cryptic places in the manor, since it is always darkened, even when it is day out. The lights seem to be always on, but the darkness is never pierced. No one knows why this is the way it is, but Starr is starting to put some pieces of the puzzle together. The bedrooms are nicely sized, and Starr's bedroom holds many secrets. He has a necklace with a strange gem in the middle of it, and whenever he touches it, his eyes glow a brilliant white, and he can feel his energy skyrocket. He doesn't know why this happens, or what it means. Being who he is, Starr has a study, and a laboratory, where he invents temporal devices to help stimulate his mind, and help it open up to the thought of something illogical, or in his case fairly logical, but hard to understand or interpret. He has failed at controlling anything temporal, but in times of deep stress, he has been shown learning fairly quickly. The manor. Starr has a panic room as well, for those moments when he remembers distinct and graphic images from his past...For some reason, one time you could hear him screaming "Tentacles" Huh...How charming.... Inside the Manor The Foyer ( RP Location ) The increasingly unfortunate encounter of Cauli Within the darkened foyer a sudden red flame appears on the floor and from it steps out a girl wearing a custom saiyan armour edited with a combat skirt. She flicks her long black hair and the flame extinguishes "hmm so where did my flame take me this time?" she notices the smell of burning and she had broken a few ornaments upon entrance "ah crap not again, if i have to work as a frigging maid to pay off damage again." She look around for any sign of life or indication of where she may be. Suddenly the Ornaments repair themselves, and revert back to their previous location. A white flame appears in the room, blinding Cauli. As the flames disperse, Starr Abraxis appears." I don't believe in maids." He says, smiling. "huh not gonna lie didn't expect a kid here but whatever, so what is this place? Oh and don't ask how i got here i neither know nor care to explian" she look disinterested despite the fact she just appeared scorched the carpet and broke ornaments she is tapping her foot impatiently "so who are you?" "Oh, that." Starr fixes the scorched carpet. He looks back up to her." My name is Starr Abraxis, and this is my Manor. Who might you be?" He asks. "Cauli, no surname i guess you could call me a wandering battler with a bit of a habit of breaking things" She has a toothy smirk as she says this like she is slightly proud of this fact "sometimes i follow the flame and see where it takes me and here is where it happened to take me this time. Little dark for a mansion dont you think" She still seems disinterested although she seems to at least uphold common etiquette. Starr frowns."Yes, about the lighting in this room....It's normally always dark, even during the daytime. I don't know how to brighten it in here, other than stressing out my temporal control by creating reality bending wax and using a eternal flame." He looks at the stairs."We could always go up to the living room. There is an eternal fireplace there." "heh so you are one of those who tries to keep a flame eternal" her hand is engulfed in flame acting as a torch "to me a flame is always a short brilliant flash a flame that is eternal will never truelly burn bright, whatever though" the flame is reflected in her eye causing a vibrant glint sort of reflecting her own intensity well show the way lest you want to risk more things breaking in my presence. A rift opens under Cauli, and one under Starr. They both fall into a cozy looking room upstairs, with a fireplace, a glass table, and a black leather couch. Starr conjures up a pitcher."Iced Tea?" He asks, conjuring up a cup of caramel colored coffee for himself. "i'll pass for now i'm not a tea kind of person nor am i one for hospitality, so don't trouble yourself with me i'm more than capable of handling myself" She sits down there is the smell of burning fabric wherever her skin touches. Starr sips his French Vanilla and Caramel Mocha, and he watches as a bit of smoke appears from the couch. It wasn't burning, but it was creating heat. He places an inflammable barrier around the couch, and on everything in the house."Just so no one gets hurt." He says, smiling. The Training Hall ( Training Location ) The Room of Infinity ( Battle Location ) Outside the Manor The Garden ( RP Location ) The Backyard Training Grounds ( Training Location ) The Coliseum of Regret ( Battle Location )